How to Be a Heartbreaker
by Weeping-willows18
Summary: Drew Tanaka is determined to turn new-comer Lacy into a picture-perfect Aphrodite camper. But when a certain son of Apollo gets thrown into the mix, will she change her heart-breaker ways and learn that staying in love is even more beautiful than falling in love? Drewill
1. Chapter 1

**How To Be a Heartbreaker **

Chiron was having a busy day. With all other administrators preparing for the summer arrivals, an unscheduled arrival was his responsibility: a daughter of Aphrodite. A eleven-year-old by the name of Lacy. The shy blond's claiming had been a curve-ball, seeing as she possessed little qualities of a typical Cabin 10 camper. He needed to make fast arrangements to get the girl situated so he could return to his usual duties.

The only person who knew that particular cabin better than Aphrodite herself was Drew Tanaka. She was head camper, after all. Who better to watch over their newest sibling than her?

Chiron approached her the morning after Lacy had been claimed. He found Drew loitering around the Apollo cabin, chatting flirtatiously with Will Solace.

"Drew?" He came up behind her.

She didn't respond.

"Drew!"

"What?" Drew responded in a reflexively snappy tone. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Oh, sorry, Chiron. I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay, Drew. I have a job for you."

"I'm a little bit busy right now..." her brown eyes glanced at Will, who was beginning to walk off.

"I'm just gonna go..." Said Apollo son as he backed away.

Drew held out a finger. "Stay." She told him, still facing Chiron. "What's the job?"

"You know the new Aphrodite camper, correct?"

"Little blond girl?"

"Yes."

"I know of her."

"Well, since you are the head counselor, I suppose you wouldn't mind taking her under your wing for the time being? No more than a week."

Drew crossed her arms over her chest. "What makes you think I would want to do that?"

Chiron knew how these kids worked. And if Drew worked the way all the other girls did, he would just need to throw in an extra incentive.

"I'm sure Mr. Solace would be happy to accompany you."

Will was caught by surprise. "I would...?"

"Of course you would! You know your way around camp."

Drew reasoned with herself. If she got to spend a week with Will Solace and the only catch was that some little girl would be joining them, the choice was easy. Just look at him. He was gorgeous.

She uncrossed her arms and rested them on her hips. "I'll do it."

Drew found Lacy in Cabin 10, bent over her trunk arranging her meager supply of clothes. She leaned up against the door frame and watched her for a moment. Lacy wasn't nearly as neat as the other campers. Piles of t-shirts were strewn around her, hopefully about to be folded, but something didn't make Drew think so. Her hair hung in a barely-intact blond braid, and it was awfully frizzy, to be completely honest. She had her work cut out for her.

After seeing the pile grow and grow, Drew had seen enough. She sauntered over to the girl on the floor and planted her heels inches away from her hands, which were rifling through it. Lacy's had to tip her head all the way up to see the owner of the feet. When she did, she scrambled to her feet and stuttered out a "hello".

"What's your name again?"

Lacy blinked at the sixteen year-old in front of her, standing tall like a queen addressing her subjects. She'd already told Drew Tanaka her name three times. "Lacy Woods."

"How do you spell that?" Drew asked, cocking her head to one side as if she actually wanted to know how to properly scribe this little girl's name.

"Just like it sounds..." Lacy said slowly.

"You know what?" Drew narrowed her eyes at the new recruit. "You've got a really bad attitude..."

The eleven-year-old felt the color drain from her face. For such a pretty girl, Drew could be quite threatening when she wanted to be.

Her expression softened. "...I like you. Remind me of a young Drew Tanaka."

Lacy pasted on a smile as she tried to figure out if that was a compliment. The older of the two turned on her stiletto heel and click-clacked across the cabin floor. Lacy took a moment to take in her surroundings. Cabin 10 looked like an OCD seven year old still in the "princess stage" had been appointed interior designer. Frilly pastel curtains lined the each window, matching with the furnishings on every surface. Even the boys' side was no less neat than than the girls'. The whole place made Lacy want to take a dozen different colored paints and splatter them on every wall, right after rumpling the sheets. It felt like a hotel. Not a home.

Drew returned with a hot pink leather-bound journal in her manicured hands. She smiled briefly at Lacy and presented it to her.

Lacy's blue eyes scanned over the cover. Cabin 10 Rules was printed in swirly script across the front. She regarded it questioningly. "Rules?"

Drew scoffed. "Of course. Everyone needs rules. Just take it, okay?"

She did as told. The book was heavy in her hands. No one had told her that there would be rules.

"Don't think of them as rules. Think of them as... helpful hints!" The head counselor flitted her hand in the air. Her eyes swept over the younger girl. "And it looks like you're going to need them... no offense. It's just that you don't figure out how to be a heartbreaker overnight. And that," she tapped the journal, "might as well be the regulation handbook."

The other campers had long since fled to lunch, leaving Lacy corned with Drew. It had been an eventful morning. On top of learning her mother was a goddess, for crying out loud, now she had to deal with this. "Can I read it later?"

Drew shook her head gravely, sitting on the edge of the nearest bed. She patted the space next to her. The newest Cabin 10 resident gingery sat next to her.

"Listen, Tracey-"

"It's Lacy."

"Whatever. It's rough around here for an Aphrodite camper. I'm not going to lie. It's not always easy to be one the most desired and envied girls at camp. And if you don't know how to play the cards right, you're going to find yourself losing the game. This book is your new best friend. Every camper since 1978 has filled those pages with everything you could ever need to know."

"How come I've never heard of it?"

Drew shrugged. "We only lend it to the campers who are desperate."

Lacy was noticing that Drew had this way of making a blatant insult sound like nothing more than an innocent statement. She cast a side-long glance at the girl who seemed to know everything. Her eyes told a different story. They were... sad. And lonely. "Oh. Well, thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, hon. " The brunette's bubble-gum pink lips turned up in a smile. "You know Will? Really cute Apollo counselor? He's helping me look after you. We'll start the tour after lunch, kay? Does three work for you?"

The blond nodded.

"Be sure to read that cover to cover. This is your Bible here at camp." She rose and began walking to the door.

"I'm Jewish!" Lacy called after her.

"Then it's your Torah!" Drew called over her shoulder before flinging the door open and briskly ambling over to the mess hall.

After she left, the cabin was filled with a heavy silence. Lacy sighed. The newfound Aphrodite child fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Drew and Will. Her lifelines for the next week. Two people, one of which probably didn't look at her very fondly, and other she had never spoken to.

It was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't be a ghostie; leave a review! I'm open to any feedback :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! You're the best :D **

**So here is the second chapter for you guys, please leave feed-back or opinions. I love to hear what you have to say! **

**-Willow**

It was three o' five and Will wasn't there. Lacy hadn't showed up either, but Drew didn't exactly, well, care. She stood with one hand perched on a popped hip and the other at her side, fiddling with her fingers and trying to pass the time. It must have been quite a sight. Drew Tanaka, who was always surrounded by a thousand other campers, alone. Kids milled around in front of her, some of them shooting her looks. She responded to all of them with glares.

At three-fifteen, Will sauntered over, his thumbs in his jean pockets. "Hey." He said nonchalantly, flicking his chin up at Drew.

"I've called you twice." Drew stated.

"You look nice."

"Why are you fifteen minutes late?"

"Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Will."

"Drew..."

The Aphrodite child sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. Have you seen Lacy?"

"Nope." Will shrugged.

They stood there for a moment, trying to decide what action to take next.

"So... should we look for her?" Drew asked her cohort.

"I guess so."

The pair set off toward the place Drew had last seen Lacy. Cabin 10 was all the way across camp, causing her to groan. As they walked together, past other cabins and activities and acres of serene landscape, Will wondered if it would have been inappropriate to reach for Drew's hand. She looked like she was in a bad mood.

But under her frown, she hoped he would.

They arrived at the Aphrodite dwelling before he had the chance. "You should wait out here, Will." Drew said, then stepped up the front stoop and proceeded to knock quite violently on the wooden door.

The sound of rumpling blankets and light footsteps floated from the interior. The locked clicked open and the door swung ajar.

"Drew!?" Lacy's said with wide eyes.

The head counselor gasped at her charge's unkempt hair and attire of, shudder, gym shorts and an old, worn t-shirt. "Have you been...sleeping? At three in the afternoon?"

The blonde looked around. "That sure is what it looks like, isn't it?"

"You're damn right that's what it looks like! Now, get changed and get out here! We have a busy day ahead of us."

Lacy looked past Drew at Will. "Who's the boy?"

"I told you about this. That's Will. He's helping."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Drew smirked. "Not yet."

{{{{{O}}}}}

After a few rather aggressive reminders from Drew from her place perched on the porch next to Will, Lacy staggered out of Cabin 10 with a glassy expression. She had changed into frayed denim shorts that Drew met with an eye-roll and her CHB shirt. "I'm ready."

"Let's go." The brunette got to her feet and brushed off her legs.

The trio began walking towards the campfire. Drew strategically placed herself in the center, so she could keep an eye on Lacy and stay close to Will. Every now and then she would "accidentally" bump into him. She'd read in a magazine all about how that's a clear sign you're interested. Drew got a lot of her information from magazines, come to think of it.

Will was preoccupied, and didn't notice her well-placed bumps. He was too busy being in full head-counselor-mode, telling Lacy every bit of information he'd acquire in five years at camp. Right down to the tall-tales that Drew, personally, would have left out.

"These," He waved his arm across the circle of houses, "are the cabins. Every god has one, and, as you can probably tell, they're pretty different." Will went on to explain that each of the groups of demigods have distinct traits, thus the traits of their cabins.

"For example, Cabin 10 is the prettiest for obvious reasons." Drew added, twirling a strand of her hair. "Next to us is the Dionysus cabin, which totally the place to go if you're looking for a party, it's-"

"Drew!" Will exclaimed.

"What?"

"She's eleven!"

Drew looked Lacy dead in the eye and said to her with a solemn voice, "Don't listen to him. Fight for your right to party."

Moments like this were rare; ones in which a side of Drew that tends to hide shows itself. The side that's witty and genuinely enjoyable company. Glimpses of this Drew were the reasons Will hadn't left her for dust a long time ago. It was proof she wasn't all make-up and pompous pride.

It dissolved as quickly as it came. Drew returned to her usual manner as they finished showing Lacy the boarding places of the other campers. Will explained in detail the attributes of each group and where to go for specific needs. Athena cabin for some extra homework help; Demeter for only the freshest and ripest fruits and vegetables...

"...Ares if you're seeking vengeance." Drew commented, which was met by a friendly scolding from Will, though he would have to agree.

"Lacy, don't hire an assassin. Please." He begged the blond.

She laughed and shook her head. "I won't." Lacy did marveled more at the scene around her. The entire idea that she was actually part-god was still sinking in, and this was the icing on the cake. "So... I get to _live _here?" She asked when they arrived at the campfire.

"All summer." the Apollo counselor said. "This is the campfire, in the center of the cabins. Pretty much what it sounds like. Lots of singing cheesy camp songs and roasting marshmallows most nights in the summer. It's a good time."

Drew snorted.

"Awesome." Lacy tried out one of the wooden benches.

"Impressed with the benches?" Drew asked sarcastically.

"Very."

She was trying to appear jaded, but Drew really did think it was nice how enthusiastic she was about her situation. One may even say it was brave of her. She wouldn't go as far as to say that, but Lacy was doing much better than she ever had. Drew didn't speak to anyone for, like, three days when she first arrived.

Once they were on their path again, Will continued playing tour-guide. "Over there are the showers and toilets. And in front of us is the mess hall. You've been in there, right? Past that is the fireworks beach. You can probably guess what that's used for."

Lacy gave a small laugh, trying to soak it all in at once. Will was really nice, and she could understand why Drew liked him so much. Although, she couldn't see how the two would ever be a match. Will was so... bright? She couldn't place the word. And her cabin's head-counselor was the complete opposite. Whatever that was.

Their little group soon trekked down the main trail, and soon came across the canoeing lake. Several vessels were gliding across the glassy water as Will explained that canoeing was a great time, and she should definitely try it sometime. Lacy said she would. Drew disagreed. "A daughter of Aphrodite in a canoe? I don't think so."

Lacy wanted to object, and say that Drew wasn't in charge of her. But it seemed that, at least for the week, that wasn't the case. So she kept quiet.

The pushed on, past the amphitheater, the climbing wall, the arts and crafts house, and the volley-ball court. Lacy pointed at an establishment in the midst of it, a towering home-y looking building. "What's the big house for."

"That," Will told her, "is the Big House."

"What a fitting name." the blond commented.

"We like irony here." said Drew with a shrug.

{{{{{O}}}}}

By the time they finished the tour, Drew was sure of a few things.

A) Her previous long-distance observations of Will Solace had rung true. Add them all together, and he's just shy of perfect. The only flaw is that he doesn't seem interested in Drew. At all.

B) High heels are not suited for hiking along a dirt path for two hours.

C) The message from Olympus to Earth had been botched somewhere, and Lacy's placement in Cabin 10 was a mistake. There was absolutely no way that girl was Aphrodite material. There was no doubt in her mind.

She had run off to _archery_,of all things (Will's had quite the influence on her), and Drew was alone in cabin that evening. The nightly sing-along at the amphitheatre was in half an hour, and she had no intentions of going until her phone buzzed in the pocket of her shorts. She fished it out and switched it on. It displayed one message from Julianne, a fellow Aphrodite daughter. Julianne was just about as close to a friend as Drew had at camp, but even she was more of a follower than a friend. She opened the message and skimmed over it. _where have you been all day? _

Drew tapped her response out at a rapid pace. _giving new girl a tour around camp. swear to the gods she's not even real. _She tucked the phone back in its place of residence.

Across the room, she spotted the Rule Book sitting untouched in the bottom of Lacy's trunk. Throwing caution out the window, she strode over and plucked it out. To no surprise, it looked unopened. The pages were still dusty and crackling.

_Predictable. _Drew thought as she dropped it on the new recruit's pillow, a place she surely couldn't miss.

While she was at it, she might as well keep up the investigation. The head counselor gave the cabin and the space outside a quick scan before diving in again. She dug through an endless supply of t-shirts and other overly casual shirts, sneakers and flip-flops, and jeans. This was definitely not the wardrobe of an Aphrodite camper. Drew shook her head as she dumped the contents on the floor in front of her. Still on her knees, she sorted through which garments could pass off as intentionally stressed, and which were simply acceptable. The latter pile was massive, while the first contained three shirts and pair jeans.

Examining her work, she thought for a moment. Was this in her power as head-counselor, or was it over-stepping the boundaries? It was really nothing more than... a surprise make-over fueled by surprise donations from the other Cabin 10 members. Surely they would be willing to surrender a few hand-me-downs to a very, very needy sibling.

So she got to work. Her roommates habitually left their clothes out in the open, which was her benefit that day. Drew collected blouses, skirts, shorts, tank tops, and every other essential she could think of from the others' shelves. Once she was satisfied, she folded them neatly and tucked them in Lacy's trunk.

Drew rose to her feet and nodded proudly. Lacy became acceptable, and Drew and her siblings wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment. It was a win-win situation. Her cell phone vibrated once again. When she saw Will's name lighting up the screen, she couldn't help but grin. She hastily flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Drew, it's Will." His melodic voice came through the speaker.

Did he really think she didn't have his number? When she'd first met him, she had spent an entire day asking around camp if anyone had it. Drew thought it was for the best, though. "Hey!"

"Are you coming to ampitheatre? We're starting in a few minutes."

"Uhh... are you?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss a sing-along for the world."

_Will Solace you are such a dork. You better thank the gods you look the way you do. _

"Then I'll be there."

{{{{{O}}}}}

**A/N: So there you have it! Please leave a review, reviews make me write! **

**-Willow**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I come to you today with the third chapter of How To Be a Heartbreaker! One small note: I've had to remove the actual quote from the story because of copyrights, but you can always just look up the lyrics or listen to the song. Sorry for any trouble. **

**In response to your reviews: **

**readingnerd18: thank you! I tried to give Drew some depth, so I'm glad it came across well! **

**TheWordCreatorOriginator: Your review was wonderful, thank you so much! You really motivated me to get this nest chapter out! :D Thank you for noticing the little details, it really means a lot. **

** . : Thank you for following and reviewing! **

* * *

Under Aphrodite section of the amphitheatre, Julianne grilled Drew for details on her day.

"And then what happened?"

Drew shrugged, focusing her attention carefully filing down an uneven nail. "Nothing happened, Julianne. He just kind of treated me like anyone else."

"And isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess it's not a bad thing. It wasn't anything."

Julianne crossed her arms and leaned back on the bench behind them. "I don't see why you like him, to be honest. You can do so much better than Will Solace."

The head counselor stared into the fire before them, currently blazing a calm color. She forced a conceited posture on herself and said, "Charity work is always nice."

Giving a tinkly laugh, the auburn-haired girl responded, "That's the Drew I love. And if you're really that dead-set on getting him, then go for it. But _please _sweetie, don't turn into one of those girls who subscribes to that 'forever and always' crap. God knows we don't need another Percy-and-Annabeth couple around here.

Those two were a running joke in Cabin 10, and they all found it astonishing that a boy like Percy Jackson had chosen to stay with that Athena girl for all this time. However, they had to admit the two were made for each other, and Aphrodite children did love a good happy ending.

Drew was beginning to think she wouldn't mind one herself.

_Stop, _she thought. _Juli's right. You can do so much better, and you _know _that. You're not one to be tied down. You need to be free to explore the options. Play the field. Sample what the world has to offer. Or, Camp Half Blood at least. _

"Hi, Drew!" An obnoxiously cheery voice rang through the din. Lacy appeared, awkward-fitting shorts and all, before her.

"Is this her?" Julianne asked, her eyes trained on the girl standing in front of her.

"Yeah. This is Lacy." Drew answered, her tone imitating the way someone might say "Yeah. It's terminal." She ran her fingers through her raven hair and sighed. "Lacy, this is Julianne."

The blond waved eagerly and planted herself directly beside her counselor, who shot her a mortified look. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"I can see that. Why are you sitting next to me?"

"I dunno."

"Well, _move_."

Lacy could see they were about to start the traditional festivities, and didn't feel like arguing. Especially with Drew, who was pretty much all she had out here. Her siblings not obligated to be around her took that as permission to ignore her. She decided to obey and move back a row. She wasn't _afraid _of Drew. She knew the girl couldn't hurt her, at least not physically. But there was something about her that made Lacy shrink down like a wilted flower.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the beginnings of a melody from the other side of the fire, under the Apollo banner. The eleven-year-old spotted Will strumming his guitar, and, more interestingly, her counselor rather blatantly staring at him. Lacy found that strange.

So did Julianne. The redhead shook her head in disgust. This was _Drew, _who swore she would never end up as one of those girls who pines after one boy they are totally wrong for. She could do so much better. Juli couldn't count on all her fingers the boys who, if her friend were to step in gum, would line up around the block to scrape it off the bottom of her shoe with a toothbrush. In a moment of first, and indefinitely last, solitude, she shot a glance at the blond, sharing a moment of confusion.

Julianne had known him since they were both no older than ten, and she knew him well enough to admit that if anyone would break Drew from her heart-breaker streak, it was Will Solace.

{{{{{O}}}}}

After the campfire, Drew stayed behind while her cabin-mates headed back to their abode. She leaned back and stared up at the sky, listening to the sound of the crackling fire long after the campers had gone.

All but one.

Will Solace had stayed behind, too, because he was fairly certain Drew was crying. Had he expressed this, the girl would have thrown her head back laughing and dismissed the thought that the Might Drew Tanaka would ever do such a thing. She would go on to assure him it was just the fire. Which, this time, was actually true. So, instead, Will simply loitered around the fire while it died down , killing time by painstakingly slowly putting his guitar into its case.

Drew wanted time to think. Maybe Julianne was right and she could do better than Will. Maybe it was a just a crush. Maybe she would be over it in a matter of days.

_You're not in love. You're lonely. _

But maybe that wasn't the case. He was so... different. So pure and trusting and refreshing and authentic and everything she didn't even know she wanted. She'd always thought he was cute, but now, it wasn't the same. This was looming big.

"Drew!"

Her head snapped up to see the very person she'd been conflicted standing over her. "Hey."

Will sat down next to her, a few inches closer than would be typical. Drew didn't complain. "How's Lacy doing? Does she like it here?"

"Yeah," The brunette said, "Except for the fact that she's in the wrong cabin, there's no doubt about it."

"What cabin do you think she's meant for?"

"Gods, I don't even know. Demeter or something? Even Apollo. That blond hair and all. Definitely not Aphrodite, though." She sighed. "Not in a million years."

"You know," Will took a deep breath. "Not to offend you and your siblings or anything, but maybe she's just not like the rest of you. Maybe she's not the typical Cabin 10 kid, but she's a sweet girl. What's the problem?"

Drew gaped. "The _problem _is that she's ruining the good name of Aphrodite! She didn't even read the Book..."

"What book?"

"Nothing. It's stupid."

"Well, just go easy on her. Remember your first day here?"

She groaned. "Don't remind me..."

Will gave a bell-like chuckle. "You hid in the showers for the entire day, and when you came out you were glowing pink. And you thought-"

"-I had eaten a radioactive bug." Drew finished for him, blushing in embarrassment. She swatted him playfully. "I still haven't lived that down yet, Solace?"

"Nope. Never."

After they finished having a good laugh over that memory, they heard footsteps in distance. They grew closer, revealing themselves to belong to Chiron. "What are you two still doing out here?"

"Uh... we were just, um... it's-it's actually a funny story, you see-" Will stuttered.

"It's irrelevant, I suppose. I just wanted to ask about the new camper. Is she getting settled well?"

"Oh, Chiron, she's doing an _ace _job." Drew held up two intertwined fingers, "We're like that."

"Then I assume you're continuing mentoring her tomorrow, as well?"

"Of course."

"And for the rest of the week?"

"It would be my privilege to mentor such a wonderful girl."

Will had to hold back more spurts of laughter.

"Excellent. Thank you for doing this, both of you."

The head-counselours nodded and murmured their responses before Chiron walked off once again. Drew began to follow suit, standing up and brushing off her shorts. "Well, I better get back to Cabin 10. I'm looking forward to seeing their reactions when they see my... favor I've arranged."

Will shook his head in an _Oh, Drew _way and said, "What was it this time?"

"Oh, just some minor improvements to New Girl's wardrobe. Nothing she won't thank me for."

They said their good-night's, and went their separate ways; both of them looking back every so often and wondering how long it would be until things changed.

{{{{{O}}}}}

Lacy came into the cabin with a towel wrapped in her hair and another around her wispy form. The showers were not a good experience. She should have listened to Drew when she said not to wait so late at night to bathe, since the hot water deplete quickly. Shivering, she made her way to her trunk and unlocked it.

A few seconds later, a look of panic spread across her face. "Where are my clothes?"

"What?" One of the other older campers, the one she had seen at the campfire, came to her side. Her concerned behavior quickly faded. "Oh, my gods, where did you get that blouse?"

"I don't know!" Lacy fingered the flowy, transluscent fabric. "I don't own blouses!"

Lured in by new camper's shouts, another Cabin 10 girl stood by and examined the haul. "Hey, those are my shorts!"

"And... that's my top! The blue one with the rhinestone!" Another voice called out.

Soon, the entire girls' side of the cabin was pointing out their "stolen" items and pawing through the mess trying to reclaim them.

Lacy swallowed. "Guys, I have no idea how these got here! I swear, I didn't steal them?"

Julianna made an indignant sound. "Oh, so you expect us to believe they just appeared in your trunk? All your size? Nice try, sweetie, but you weren't blessed with charmspeak, so don't try it."

The front door swung open with a bang. Drew stood in the doorway with a smug grin. "Sorry I was late. Hope I didn't miss anything too important. Oh, Lacy, honey, please do put some proper clothes on. We have windows."

The blond burned five shades of red, out of exasperation and humiliation. "You did this, didn't you?" She held out the blouse to Drew.

"Did what?"

"Switched out all my clothes!"

"Sweetie, do you honestly believe I care enough about atrocious fashion sense to put all the effort into doing that?"

The glare the head counselor shot Lacy could have burned a hole in cement. She flashed her a sugary-sweet smile and sashayed over to her own trunk, fishing out her silk pajamas and toiletries. On her way towards the bathrooms, she stopped next to her newest sister and whispered, "You can thank me later."

An hour later, Lacy tossed and turned in her bunk while her siblings slept soundly. The quiet of camp bothered her. She focused on the faint sound of cicadas chirping from the trees outside. Things would be so much easier if she could just be like the others. Standing out was overrated. Especially when you're surrounded by picture-perfect Ballarbies and you're a real-life rag doll. Especially when your only friend is five years older than you and somehow likes the girl who's trying to make your life miserable. Especially when you're convinced you were born into the wrong family.

_Too bad Mom forgot to include a rule book in the blessing. _

Wait.

Lacy threw the covers back and delicately stepped across the carpeted floor to her trunk. She dug through floral fabrics and neatly pressed denim until her fingers found the leather binding of the Book. _Bingo. _She grabbed it along with a flashlight and climbed back into her bed.

From the cover of her pink duvet, Lacy flicked on he flashlight and opened to the first page of the journal. In immaculately written script on the first page was written:

_Rule number one: _

_You gotta have fun. But when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

Her eyebrow quirked up. Be the first to run? Why would you ever to run from anyone you had fun with? She gave a small sigh and closed the book, placing it on the bedside table.

She had so much to learn.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review, I'll be responding to them all! The faster the reviews, the faster the updates ;) Thanks for reading! **

**-Willow **


End file.
